


How to be an Efficient Damsel in Distress

by agntsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: Kara gives Lena a lesson on being swept off her feet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this post: http://flowellch.tumblr.com/post/160027775231/i-was-rewatching-and-i-noticed-the-moment-lena

It happens three days after Kara, well, Supergirl, saves her for the fourth time. It's also after the third time Lena's almost been dropped from Kara's arms. 

It's not Lena's fault she almost falls, really it's not. She can't exactly _prepare_ for being swept off her feet by a gorgeous blonde. She usually just tenses, tucking her arms close to her sides and waiting for Kara to sweep her away. She can't help how stiff she gets. As much as she trusts Kara, as much as she loves being held by her, heights are just not her thing. 

Supergirl lands on her balcony just as Lena's getting ready to head home. It's late, the city quiet. The swish of Kara's cape alerts Lena to her presence. 

"Supergirl, what brings you to L-Corp at," Lena checks her clock. "Midnight?" Lena asks as she stands to face Kara. 

"It's about Monday, " Kara says, looking almost contrite. 

"I've been meaning to thank you for that. I appreciate you not letting me be turned into a popsicle," where an average thug got a freeze gun, Lena would never know. "Although I'd also prefer not being turned into a pancake."

"That's kinda why I'm here. I hate almost dropping you because I know how much you hate heights, and with how much people have been coming after you lately I know I'm going to have to rescue you again, so I was wondering if we could practice a stance they would make it easier for me to get a solid hold on you. If you don't want to that's fine I’d just feel a lot-"

"K-Supergirl, I think that's a great idea," Lena turns away and goes to get a cup of water to hide her nerves. She _really_ hates flying. She teases Kara in an attempt to regain her equilibrium. "Your rambling never ceases to amaze me. Are super lungs one of your powers?" She raised her eyebrow and bites her lip, relishing in the blush that stains Kara's cheeks. 

  
"I- I, um, don't think so, but Kryptonians can – we can, um, we don’t have to-"

  
"Don't hurt yourself, darling. Now, how are we going to practice this?"

  
"Well, we can practice the stance in here a few times and then practice me actually picking you up on the balcony." 

  
Maybe if she pretended to be bad at the stance Kara would postpone the flying part. But then she wouldn't get to feel Kara holding her. "Alright. What's first?"

  
Kara moves in behind her. "You need to spread your legs out a bit, one in front and one bracing you in the back. "

  
Lena moves into the position, jolting when she feels Kara's hands on her hips. "You need to tilt your hips just a little. " Kara's hands are gentle as they push her into position. "Spread your legs a little more." Lena shuffles her legs apart, her right foot nudging Kara's boot. She glances back to find Kara staring intensely at her. Her bright blue eyes flicker downwards briefly and Lena feels her face flush. Kara clears her throat and steps back. 

  
"You're - you're good. All you need to do now is spread your arms slightly to the sides so I can grab you properly." 

  
"Like this?" Lena feels kind of like a penguin. 

  
"Perfect! Ok, now stand normally and then try to get into this exact pose again." 

  
Lena does, and Kara has to correct the turn of her hips again. The next time her feet are too close. Lena jumps back and forth ten more times until Kara is satisfied. 

  
They move to the balcony and Kara flies up a few meters, hovering easily and looking every bit the hero she is. Lena wonders about Kara's awkwardness when she's out of her costume, wonders which is the real Kara. 

  
She's broken out of her thoughts by Kara yelling, "incoming!" and barely manages to spread her legs before Kara scoops her up. 

  
Kara chuckles. "Well that didn't go very well. Let's try it again."

  
It's almost  one thirty by the time they finish. Lena's exhausted from her anxiety about flying and from keeping her attraction under control while being held by Kara. She imagines Kara’s tired too, with how she’s been flying back and forth.

   
"Now that you've gotten the hang of this, hopefully we'll have no more almost drops in our futures." Kara glances down, suddenly looking shy. "Can I fly you home?"

  
Lena doesn't want to call her driver, and she definitely doesn't want to drive home.

   
"I'd love a ride home, thank you, Supergirl. Why do I feel like I'm taking advantage of our friendship by letting you fly me home?"

  "It's not taking advantage if I offer, Lena. Now come on, grab your stuff and we can go home."

It takes Lena five minutes to close everything down and soon they are flying towards Lena's high rise. Supergirl lands softly on her balcony, dropping Lena. Her hands linger on the small of Lena's back, only falling when Lena turns towards her.

"Thank you for the ride, Supergirl."

"It was no problem. It's super late, go inside and get some sleep. I'll see you the next time someone tries to kill you." The woman's eyes get larger, a slightly horrified look on her face.  "I'm so sorry, Lena, I don't know why I said that. I’m not hoping that someone will try to kill you. It’s just, statistically, you’re probably gonna get attacked again and I just – oh Rao I’m not making this any better." 

"Kara, don't worry – shit."

Horror had given way to surprise. "You know?!"

"Um, no?" Lena tries.

"I've been agonizing for weeks about how to tell you and all this time you've known?"

"Kara, I've gotten close to both reporter you and super you. I'd have to be blind not to see it. That being said, I'm sorry I messed up your big reveal."

  Kara sighs. "It's fine. I'm happy you know. I-" She trails off as she yawns. Lena giggles. 

"Looks like it's time for national city's hero to go to sleep. We can talk about your disguise and stuff at lunch. We _are_ still on for tomorrow, right?" 

"Of course! I can't wait! I'll see you in the morning!"

  "Goodnight, Kara." Lena leans up and leaves a small kiss on Kara's cheek before heading inside. 

Before she goes into her bedroom she glances back towards her balcony. Kara's still there, cupping her cheek and smiling. Lena shakes her head, a soft feeling growing in her chest as she slips into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs running lessons (at least in Kara's opinion).  
> AKA Kara's a Bi Mess™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 4 am cause apparently I can only write in the dead of night. at least it's summer.  
> (This is for Shan, who was asking for a second chapter. Sorry I take a while :P)

The first time Kara sees Lena run she’s a bit preoccupied with Medusa to think much of it. The second time she’s a bit dizzy from being nailed by a block of concrete, but she still makes a note of the flailing.

She doesn’t know how someone normally so graceful runs like a newborn giraffe. The only other person she’s seen run like that is Winn, but he was running from Cat. The flailing was justified.

Two weeks after she spends a blissful few hours holding Lena under the guise of teaching, Kara finds herself back on Lena’s balcony. It’s a Saturday afternoon, and she _knows_ Lena doesn’t have anything pressing to do.  She’s armed with a tank top, track pants and tennis shoes because she knows Lena doesn’t have any. The track pants _maybe,_ but no one who runs like Lena has tennis shoes.

She might have gotten a size too small in the pants, but in her defense, the store was out of Lena’s size. She hasn’t been thinking about what Lena would look like in the slightly smaller pants. She _hasn’t._

Kara _carefully_ knocks on the glass door. The first time she knocked was after the Medusa fiasco when she wasn’t sure if Lena would want to see her, and she accidentally shattered the glass. She assumed it was the fancy double-paned bulletproof stuff. It wasn’t. Lena wouldn’t drop it for weeks. Even now, Kara can see Lena thinking about it, a mischievous glimmer in her eye and a small smirk on her mouth. Although that’s kind of Lena’s default expression around her, so Kara might just be projecting.

Lena opens the door but doesn’t move from the doorway, choosing instead to lean against the frame. “Kara! To what do I owe the pleasure?” The smirk softens around the edges, becoming a gentle smile.

“Hi, Lena. Since our last training session went so well, I thought we could work on something else? I, um, kinda realized you don’t run. Or rather, you can’t really? I dunno, you just kind of remind me of a baby giraffe. Not that that’s a bad thing! Baby giraffes are really cute and lanky and it’s not really the _worst_ thing, I just want you to be able to sprint away from any danger.”

Lena’s eyebrow is almost at her hairline and the smirk is back. “As… _flattered_ as I am with your assessment, Kara, I’m a bit busy today. Could we do a raincheck?”

“Nope! I called Jess yesterday, she said you have nothing extremely urgent this weekend, so you can’t get out of this!”

Lena mutters something that sounds like _traitor_ before saying, “Kara, I can run.”

“But the flailing and the awkward half steps and everything?”

“I’m in high heels and tight skirts,” Kara doesn’t think about the tightness of any skirts. Or about Lena at all. Nope. “I can’t run really well in either of those things, and I’m not going to power walk away from any danger.”

Kara is not going to be deterred. She is going to see Lena in the track pants if it’s the last thing she does. See Lena _run_ in the track pants. See her _run. Run properly._ Safely. So she’s safe in the face of danger. “Fine then, we’ll work on running in heels first,” She quickly checks out Lena’s outfit. “After we get the heels down, we can use the skirt you’re wearing now to practice running in fancy business clothes.”

“I’m not going to get out of this, am I?”

“No. Here,” Kara tosses the track pants and tank top at Lena. “Go change into these and we’ll get going!”

Lena sighs and moves to her private bathroom to change. While she’s in there, Kara ties the tennis shoes’ strings together and drapes them around her shoulders. Lena doesn’t take too long and soon she emerges from the bathroom. Kara looks up when the door opens and freezes. Lena’s pale. Kara knew that, but the deep purple of the tank top contrasted with her skin and Kara can’t help but stare at the white skin lightly sprinkled with freckles. Her eyes slip down to the track pants. She was right, they are a bit small. The slightly stretchy black fabric hugs every part of Lena’s legs. It’s –

“Kara?” her head snaps up to see Lena staring at her in confusion.

“Sorry, I was, um, listening for any c-crime, but we’re all clear! Ready to go?” Was her voice higher than normal?

“Sure, where are we going exactly?”

“The DEO has a training facility. I asked if I could use it for a few hours. We should have the place to ourselves. Don’t worry, no one will see your baby giraffe routine,” Kara teases with a giggle.

“Alright, laugh it up. I want you to try running in heels. We’ll see how you do, klutz.”

“But – “

“No buts, we’re going to stop by your apartment on the way to the training facility,” Lena put on her CEO voice. It’s startlingly similar to Cat’s CEO voice, and Kara finds herself wilting. 

“Alright fine. I’m going to pick you up and fly us out of here, let’s practice the stance once.”

The flight to Kara’s apartment was quick, and Kara lowers Lena through the window before flying through herself. She rushes into her room to grab shoes, grabbing her own workout clothes since she would be participating for the day. Kara’s kind of glad they’ll have the whole facility to themselves. She’s not sure how she would explain why Supergirl is running around in high heels.

The flight to the DEO training site is about a minute if she’s flying at her normal speed. With a passenger, and one who’s afraid of flying at that, Kara flies slower. Way slower. It takes about fifteen minutes, and Kara is very proud of herself for keeping cool. She only stuttered three times.

When they arrive, Kara gives Lena a quick tour.

“That’s where Alex got thrown against a wall by a rogue Junoan.”

“Ooh! That’s where my pod used to be!”

“This is the hallway where Bruce bit me.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Who is Bruce and why were they biting you?”

“Bruce is a bat. He hurt is teeth when he bit me so Alex helped me nurse him back to health. We named him Bruce after Bat-um because it’s a nice name.”

Lena stares at her for a second. “Kara?”

“Yes?”

“Because I’m a nice person, I’m not going to ask about the slipup. However, you seriously need to stop almost revealing people’s secret identities because there’s only so much I can take!” Lena was slightly bouncing by the end of her sentence, green eyes twinkling with mischief and curiosity.

“Sorry!”

They walk further into the caverns until they reach a large room. Various workout machines are scattered around the middle, and a track goes along the rim.

“So, this is the training room. You can set your stuff down on a bench or just on the floor, and then we can start.”

Kara quick changes into her shorts and tank top, staring forlornly at the high heels. She’s broken out of her staring contest with the heels by Lena’s teasing voice saying, “They won’t bite, Supergirl.”

Kara, in a stunning show of wit, sticks her tongue out at Lena before stepping into the heels. She adjusts her weight, getting used to the balance of the heel. “Ready?” she asks.

“As I’ll ever be,” Lena replies. “How do you want to do this?”

“You start with speed walking or a light jog and work your way up to a solid run. I’ll just be running beside you.”

“You’re not building up to a run?”

“I don’t have to. I’m Kryptonian.”

“Kara, you’re one of the clumsiest people I know.”

“Kara _Danvers_ is clumsy. Kara Zor El is not.”

“ _Zor El_ ,” Lena’s soft Irish accent wraps around the vowels in a way that makes shivers run down Kara’s spine.

“My last name, I guess. The Kryptonian equivalent at least.”

“I like it,” Lena tilts her head and stares at Kara intently. “Kara Zor El,” she says slowly and Kara can barely breathe. “It suits you.”

Kara’s stuck staring at Lena’s mouth for a moment. Lena’s teeth softly sinking into her bottom lip snap her from her staring. “Okay!” she exclaims. “Time to run!”

Kara runs circles around Lena. Lena reaches a light jog before begging for a break. Acquiescing, Kara kicks off her heels and floats up a few feet, her body running parallel to the floor. Her head rolls to the side so she can ask Lena a question. She promptly falls to the ground.

Lena’s bent over in a stretch, her back to Kara. Kara’s cursing the stupid too-small pants and _staring._

In a friend way. Friends. F r i e n d s.

Lena turns around at the sound of Kara hitting the floor. “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy,” Kara wheezes.

Lena giggles and moves towards the corner of the room where the water coolers are situated. Kara takes the distance as an opportunity to breathe.

At least until her eyes are inevitably drawn back to Lena.

Her head is tilted back, a paper water cup held gently to her lips and her neck muscles flexing as she swallows.

“Oh Rao,” Kara says.

Lena looks back at her. “What was that, Kara?”

“I – “

_Bye, bye, bye~_

Kara’s saved from…whatever disaster was about to come out of her mouth by her phone blaring.

 _‘More like bi, bi, bi,’_ Kara thinks as she answers it.

“Hey Alex! What’s up?”

“I know you’re doing some weird flirt-slash-training thing with Lena today, so I’m sorry for disturbing you, but – “

“Flirt? What – there’s no – we’re not – _Alex!_ ”

“Ignoring whatever the hell that was,” Kara can almost feel the eye roll. “There’s an alien emergency. We need Supergirl to come in.”

“ _Alex,_ we said – “

“I know, Kara, and I’m sorry, but it’s really an emergency.”

“I’ll be there in twenty. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kara hangs up the phone and looks up at Lena, who had moved back across the gym while Kara spoke.

“Duty calls?”

Kara sighs. “Yeah. A rogue alien or something. I’m realizing I didn’t really get any details, so who knows what I’ll be flying into.”

Lena has her stuff and Kara scoops her up. Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder and whispers, “As long as you stay safe.”

“I will.”

The alien turns out to be some sort of huge lizard thing. Winn refers to it as Godzilla. (He also refers to Kara as Mothra. She doesn’t talk to him for the rest of the day.)

Kara and Lena never get to ‘train’ together again, but the next time Lena’s in danger, (this time from some ex-employee who got a hold of some experimental tech) Kara notices that she sprints away looking decidedly un-baby giraffe like.

(If Lena winks at her as she rounds a corner and causes Kara to get hit by a freeze ray, well, no one but her and the attacker know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I didn't proofread (again) I might come back through and change a few things. if I feel like it.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on those 2 posts floating around tumblr about Kara making a presentation for Lena and Alex...I can't find the posts rn tho 
> 
> this is also less cohesive than the other chapters, as I wrote sections of it over like two weeks

Four times in a month! Nine if you count both of them together! Kara had had it up to _here_ with Alex and Lena’s shenanigans. She rescued them from becoming pancakes on the ground way too much for her own mental health. She could feel herself getting grey hairs. She couldn’t even _get_ grey hair on this planet!

There was only one thing to do.

Power point presentation.

Lena was a CEO. She could appreciate a good presentation. Alex was…Alex. She could deal with the presentation. It was for her own good.

Kara spent the night making the presentation. She should’ve been working on an article for Snapper, but when it comes to two of the most important people in her life, Snapper can suck it.

She goes to pick up Alex first. It’s Tuesday, so she should be working in her lab.

Kara flies down to the DEO, waving at Pam and Vasquez as she goes down to the labs. She notes that the two of them were standing awfully close. They also blushed when Kara saw them and oh my god they have a thing she has to tell Winn. He owes her fifty bucks.

She skips the rest of the way down to the labs. Alex is just where Kara thought she would be, bent over in front of the microscope, muttering angrily about Daxamite biology.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara says, wrapping her arms around her sister from behind. She feels Alex jerk a little in surprise.

“God you scared me! Don’t do that!”

“Alex I was skipping down the hall. I wasn’t being quiet.”

“Whatever. What do you need?”

“I need you to take like an hour break from whatever it is that you’re doing.”

Alex pulls out of Kara’s arms and looks at her suspiciously. “Why?”

“Um, because I asked you to?”

“Kara,” Alex says darkly.

“Alex,” Kara mimics. “Please?” she puts on her best puppy face.

“Ugh fine, just stop that,” Alex swats at her face.

“Yay!” Kara picks Alex up and speeds them to the exit, yelling back into the control room that Alex would be back in an hour before taking off.

Lowering Alex through the window, Kara says, “I’ve gotta go get Lena. You just sit and watch some tv or something while I’m gone. See ya!”

“Kar –“ Alex starts, but she’s already gone.

Kara goes in through the balcony. Lena’s started leaving it unlocked so Kara can come hang out while she’s on patrol.

Lena’s not in her office. Kara slowly expands her hearing. She hears Jess’s calm heartbeat, the click of keys as she types something on her computer. Her hearing surpasses the desk, the clicking quieting and the heartbeat becoming an afterthought. She reaches the conference room across from the elevators.

Twelve heartbeats. All but two unfamiliar. Lena and…Harold are in a meeting. Lena’s pulse is uneven. Kara hears the rasp of fabric as she continuously runs her hands up and down her skirt. She’s frustrated. Perfect time for a rescue.

She walks out of Lena’s office, startling Jess. Giving the woman a bright smile, Kara says, “Hi, Jess!”

Jess slowly raises her hand to wave. “Um. H-hello, Supergirl.”

“I’m just gonna go get Lena. I need her help on…Super business.”

“She’s –“

“In a meeting. I know. This is kinda important. I’ll have her back in an hour, don’t worry.”

Kara had timed the presentation. It took half an hour. She knew Lena would have questions. And that she’d probably be pissed that that was why Kara had taken her out of what is probably a very important meeting. Kara’s just giving Lena time to cool off.

She sweeps into the conference room. Everyone jumps. Kara hears Lena’s unsteady pulse skip a beat as she looks at Kara.

Lena’s in a meeting with Chinese businessmen. Oh. Lena’s been worrying about this meeting for almost a month. Oops. It’s too late now. Plus, it’s for the greater good, Kara reminds herself. Maybe she can put in a good work for Lena with these guys to make it up to her.

“Ms. Luthor,” her voice is stern even as she struggles not to smile. “You need to come with me.”

Maybe she should have been less ominous.

“K – Supergirl, what’s wrong?”

“I need your help on a project.”

“One moment,” Lena turns to the rest of the people in the room, explaining in a rush of Cantonese that she needs to go.

While Lena gathers her things, Kara turns to the stern looking businessmen. She extols Lena’s – and by extension LCorp’s – virtues in flawless Cantonese.

Lena swats Kara’s arm as she walks past her. Kara picks out a whispered “behave” as she brushes by.

They walk side by side back to Lena’s office. Lena pauses at Jess’s desk.

“I assume Supergirl told you she was kidnapping me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Kara’s throat went dry. An eyebrow raise should not be that attractive.

Jess laughs. “Yes, Ms. Luthor, she did. Have fun.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

They continue into Lena’s office. Kara holds the balcony door open for Lena. It isn’t until they’re in the air that Lena speaks.

“So what was so important that you had to pull me out of a meeting?”

“I’m so sorry about that. I totally forgot that meeting was today and I know you were so worried about it and it’s not exactly a time sensitive matter, I just needed you and Alex but I guess we could’ve done it another day and it’s too late now anyways.”

Lena chuckles and Kara ignores the way warmth spreads through her stomach at the sound.

“You still haven’t told me what it is we are doing, darling.”

“Oh. Oh yeah. Well, we’re almost to my house, you’ll find out then.”

“You’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope!” Kara giggles.

Reaching Kara’s apartment, she lowers Lena in the window like she did with Alex before floating in herself. Alex has made herself at home, sitting on the couch with a beer and watching a rerun of Scandal.

“Alex, it’s two. Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?”

“It’s five o’clock somewhere,” Alex says, lazily lifting the bottle.

Kara should probably address that. Now is not the time. Not when Lena’s here.

She claps her hands together. “Okay! You’re both here, so it is time to finally tell you why.”

Kara moves further into her apartment where she had set up a projector screen. She pulls down the screen with a flourish and turns on the projector. The words “How to avoid falling off buildings 101” light up the screen, and in smaller font, the words “And why you need to stop. Seriously guys.”

Kara turns to where Alex and Lena are. Lena has her head in her hands. Alex is laughing.

“Guys,” she whines. “This is serious.”

She flips to the first slide. It says “Don’t get close to the edge of buildings (Lena, don’t run towards your balcony)”.

Kara works her way steadily through the rest of the presentation. Some slides get chuckles from the women, but Kara is pleasantly surprised by how well they listen.

Kara reaches the last slide and says, “I need you guys to stop putting yourselves in needless danger. I just – what if one day I’m not there to catch you both? I can’t lose you. Either of you.”

Lena and Alex both look a little guilty, and while Kara is happy they grasp the gravity of the situation, she kind of hates how heavy the atmosphere has gotten.

 “We’re sorry that this has been causing you stress, Kara,” Lena starts. “I really don’t mean to be a damsel in distress all the time.” Lena looks genuinely contrite. Her hands are clenched in her lap and Kara can just pick up the scent of sweat from her palms.

“Lena. Lena, no. I really didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m not going to get tired of saving you one day and just stop coming. I lo – you mean too much to me. I just wanted you guys to know that I want you safe. And that I can’t be everywhere at once. I will always come to save you.”

“Well, now that the… presentation is over, I’m going back to work.”

Alex’s voice makes Kara jump. She forgot Alex was even here. She gives her sister a quick hug, whispering, “I love you” into her neck. She watches her walk out the door before turning back to Lena.

“Lena, I need you to know that you aren’t a, a,” Kara waves her hand in the air, trying to find the right word. “A burden to me. You’re my best friend. And I know this isn’t particularly superhero-like, but I’d choose to save you first out of anyone else. Alex can take care of herself and, oh, I’m not saying that you can’t I just – in a – I’m less worried about Alex in combat situations than I am about you. She’d probably beat up the guys while laughing. Not that you couldn’t hold your own in a fight cause I’ve seen you fight and just wow but, I mean, yeah. I’d save you first.”

Lena chuckles, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “You’re a cheeseball.”

 “Maybe so,” Kara turns away. “Come on, I’ve gotta get you back to work. I don’t want Jess angry with me.”

“I don’t think Jess would get angry at Supergirl. She’s absolutely smitten.”

Lena stands and Kara gently scoops her up. “Well too bad for her I’m taken,” Kara says, staring at Lena.

Lena glances up at her. “Taken by who? Have you been hiding something from me, Ms. Danvers?”

Kara absently shifts Lena in her arm as she stutters, “Um, by justice. Yeah! Supergirl is totally too dedicated to justice to date Jess. Yup. Justice.”

Lena just rolls her eyes. “Get me back to L-Corp, Mrs. Justice.”

Kara lands gently on Lena’s balcony.

“I’m sorry for stealing you away today.”

“It’s no problem, Kara. I enjoy hanging out with you, even when it results in a power point presentation. I definitely don’t get enough of those during the day.”

Kara chuckles. “Have a good day, Lena.”

“You too.”

Lena leans in and leaves a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. Kara counts herself very lucky that she doesn’t really blush on this planet. She gives Lena a dopey smile and backs away, lazily waving. She definitely does not almost fall over the railing. She also does not do barrel rolls on her way home.

The next day TMZ posts a picture of her with a bright red lipstick stain on her cheek. Kara staunchly avoids Alex’s eyes for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all want any more chapters of this, feel free to send me prompts or ideas and stuff on my tumblr super-rangers

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
